Melody Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Mickey and Gets Grounded
In the Taylor house, Olivia Flaversham, Bambi, Thumper, Prince Eric, Ariel, Mickey Mouse, Petunia, Giggles, Flaky, and Iago were eating pizza and drinking Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. Olivia and Thumper had pepperoni pizza. Bambi had mushroom pizza. Eric had sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Ariel had clams casino pizza. Mickey had cheese pizza. Iago had sausage and olive pizza. Petunia had barbecue chicken pizza. Giggles had pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza, and Flaky had shrimp pizza. As Melody was walking into the dining room, Ariel said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you're going to have to pour your own drinks." "Aunt Petunia, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" asked Olivia. "What time do we have to go to bed?" asked Thumper. "Early," said Petunia. "We're leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you're all drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." said Ariel. As Bambi was about to feed his pizza slice to Iago, Ariel stopped him. "Hey, don't!" Bambi obeyed her. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." said Eric. "For pizza?" asked Ariel. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." said Eric, as Melody looked for any pizza for herself. "Petunia, you've got the money, don't you?" Giggles asked Petunia, "Come on." "Traveler's check." said Petunia. "Forget it, Petunia," said Ariel. "We have cash." "Did anyone order me a plain cheese?" asked Melody. "Oh yeah, we did," said Mickey. "If you want any, somebody's gonna have to barf it all up. 'Cause it's gone!" Melody glared at her older brother disapprovingly. Thumper was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Thumper!" said Flaky, "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Thumper stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Melody was expecting Mickey to barf up his cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Mickey pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Melody ran into her brother's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Mickey was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Olivia, Bambi, Eric, Ariel, Iago, Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky saw the whole thing. "Wow!" said Thumper, as he got up from his seat and watched Mickey and Melody fight. Flaky was pouring herself a glass of Pepsi when she saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" cried Flaky, as she stopped what she was doing and dropped her bottle, sending Coca-Cola to spill out. Ariel knocked her chair into Thumper, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" said Giggles, as she, Petunia, and Flaky grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" cried Eric. "Let's get these passports out of here." said Flaky, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" shouted Melody, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Ariel got out of her chair, moved the chair forward, and picked up Thumper, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here," said Ariel, as she patted Thumper's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" cried Eric, as he separated Melody and Mickey and clutched Melody's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "He started it!" yelled Melody, "He ate my pizza on purpose! He knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little jerk!" yelled Flaky, after wiping the spilled liquid from her fur. Melody was stunned to see her parents, her brothers, except Thumper, her sister, her pet parrot, and her three aunts mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Melody," said Ariel. "Now you've done it." "Melody, get upstairs! Right now!" Eric scolded. "Why?" asked Melody angrily. "Melody, you're such a disease!" Bambi told her. "I am not!” Melody argued. Upon hearing this, Bambi started to cry as Olivia comforted her big brother. Then she looked at Melody angrily and chided, “How dare you say that to my brother like that?! You made him cry!” “For shame, Melody!” Eric scolded. “For shame!” Melody gasped in fear, looking at Bambi, who was crying his eyes out. "I didn't mean to make Bambi cry. I'm sorry!" "Melody, upstairs!" Ariel ordered, "That means no 20th Century Fox movies for the rest of your life! And no "Anastasia" forever!" "But Mom and Dad, I love "Anastasia"." said Melody. "We don't care anymore!" yelled Eric, "Go to bed now! You're not going to the carnival with your friends tomorrow!" Melody became very angry. She glared angrily at Olivia, Eric, Ariel, Iago, Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky and yelled, "You all are as evil as Morgana the sea witch!" She then went to her room in tears, where her friends, Tip and Dash, are waiting for her. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk Category:Being Punished